


It Was You All This Time

by HarukaWritesThings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Child memory, FirstFriendShipping, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Memory Flashback, Pure Love, Romance, SatoGou, Soft Boys, Young Adults, dream - Freeform, grown-ups, journeyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaWritesThings/pseuds/HarukaWritesThings
Summary: In the most important day of Ash and Goh's lives, the Vermilion Citizen has got a mental flashback of a dream he had during childhood. Was it a coincidence or fate?
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	It Was You All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I bring you today a short text related with these two boys! I had this idea since last month and it belongs to the same headcanonverse as "Other Step" and "Litten's Narrative" texts, except it happens in a distant future. 
> 
> A few quick notes:
> 
> \- I like to think that the present time part of this story happens around eight years after the happenings of the second episode of Pokémon Journeys/Pocket Monsters (2019)! The past time part of the story happens in an interval of time inferior to one year to the happenings of the same episode of the show.  
> \- The story is part of the same headcanonverse that includes the "Other Step" and "Litten Narrative's" texts.  
> \- I recommend the read of "Other Step" before this one for a better understanding of some things and for a greater reading experience.  
> \- Hope is an OC of mine that's present in the "Litten's Narrative" series in case you fall on this name and wonder who is she. :)  
> \- I'm not an English native speaker so I ask apologies in advance in case the writing is a little weird sometimes.  
> \- Canon characters' voices = Japanese  
> \- (EDIT February 2021) I did a general revision to the text to fix grammar and verbal snags, as well doing some minor alterations, especially having in mind canon elements that happened during the Darkest Day quartet of episodes of Pokémon Journeys back in late 2020. Tags were added. A picture was added in the end of the text as well. Some links were added for the purpose to improve the overall reading experience.
> 
> Please enjoy your read!

Today it is the most important day of the lives of two boys that had recently reached adulthood. There are reciprocal feelings of excitement, joy, realization and curiosity. The latter sentiment was justified for the fact that both weren’t seeing their corresponding half for a few hours, but it was for a good cause. According to the tradition, the soon to be united couple can’t see their partner’s outfit during preparations. This leads to some nervousness. Would this tuxedo be a bit too much for the ceremony, under the imponent Alolan sun, over the heat-reflecting white sand bathed by the mirror surfaced deep blue sea? Cilan has said, months earlier, that for a ceremony like this the word "coy" does not exist. And he wasn’t joking. The self-proclaimed “ _Wedding Connoisseur_ ” had affirmed that his two early adulthood friends would shine with the most eye-catching and flashiest tuxedos ever. The eighteen-year-old Goh is observing himself on the mirror of Kukui and Burnet’s guestroom with the tuxedo dressed. The suit is fantastic, just as the drafts sketched by the commissioned tailor were hinting about the final result. Purple with a blue gradient, purple pants with golden silk decorations, shiny black shoes, and a translucid purple, white and golden cloak with glitters that resemble Lunala’s wings. The same cape has a large crescent-moon shaped collar. Attached to the coat, there is a tiny magenta pin that was shaped like a shield. Covering his whole neck there is a light scarf with sprinkled white dots to replicate a starry sky. Goh’s eyes express a peaceful thrill, smiling subtly with his well-defined lips. He feels truly embodied to a Lunala and he couldn’t be happier with Cilan’s outstanding help to make his incoming marriage be truly oneiric-levelled.

A door knock cuts Goh’s focus in observing all the details of the tuxedo. “ _Goh? Can I enter?_ ”, Cilan asked.

“Yes! You can!”

Cilan enters in the room with the company of Chloe Cerise. The Unova man’s mouth opens in delight. Goh’s female childhood friend gets stunned by the marriage outfit.

“ _Wow!!_ Check this out!! Not that I didn’t believe in what you described me a while ago but now that I see it… It’s incredible! _So luxurious!_ ”, she comments.

“And that shield pin that Professor Sonia offered you is a great finishing touch too! Just like caramel topping over a vanilla ice cream!”, Cilan compliments. Chloe and Goh smiled. “So, Goh! What do you think?”

“ _I-…_ I don’t know how to express gratitude, Cilan!! You have been tireless in this latest year!!”

“ _Haha!_ No need to thank me, Goh!”, Cilan bows in courtesy. “I’m working in your wedding organisation since that day you phoned me to discuss about your will to buy the customized rings! But this wasn’t a solitary work. I had help from different people. Including for your outfit!”

“Really? Wasn’t all made by the tailor?”

Cilan winks to Chloe who smiles back. The bordeau-colour haired girl goes to the door frame to call someone from the living room. A third person joins them; one the blue-eyed man was not expecting.

“ _Serena?!_ ”

“Is my cloak approved, Goh?”, Serena winks to Goh, amused by his amazement state.

“ _Chloe, did you know about this?!_ ”

“I did, but I had to keep it a secret.”, the green-eyed girl responds while sticking out her tongue.

“ _I love it!_ You’re so talented!”

“I’m glad you like! I’ve put a lot of effort on it. Brock says it greatly reduced the costs of the outfits.”

“Outfits?”

“Yes! I also did something for Ash’s tuxedo but you’ll see at the right moment!”, Serena winks a second time.

Goh smiles humbly. He becomes a little more nervous now that he knows that the Kalosian Pokémon Performer was involved in the tailoring of his future husband. He has no clue how is his tuxedo looks like. The Pokémon Researcher knows, however, that Ash is very likely to be on the same boat. That means he can surprise him as soon he would give his steps to the altar. This way to think makes Goh win more confidence for the moment he would exit the Professors’ house onwards to the beach, where the ceremony was setup. Serena knew that the magenta pin was a wedding gift from an old acquaintance from Goh, together with a cyan sword-shaped pin, but she didn’t know the meaning behind them. The Kalosian woman found the theme to be quite distant from the Alolan Legendary Pokémon.

“I was looking to the pin and I’ve been wondering. Do the sword and the shield represent anything?”

“Oh, that’s Professor Sonia’s way to show recognition to what they’ve done in Galar many years ago.”, Chloe explains to Serena. “I wasn’t there to see it when the Darkest Day reoccurred in the region, I only know thanks to the Galarian press of the time that Ash and Goh saved the region from chaos with the help of their Pokémon and the local mythical Pokémon: Zacian and Zamazenta, and captured Eternatus together to seal it away. The pins are equal to the ancient artifacts they’ve carried and invoked the legendary Pokémon.”

“Ah, I see! Makes sense!”

“I didn’t know about this!”, Cilan admits with some surprise. “Ash and Goh are surely two people that never cease to amaze me in all the achievements they’ve accomplished and all the stories they have to tell! I would love to know more about this once we are in the reception, Goh.”

“Oh, absolutely! I can tell all I can remember from that time!”

Professor Kukui appears in the door frame, announcing his presence with a loud laughter.

“Goh! You look like you’re a Prince from a Romantic Dimension of the Ultra Space that is about to be crowned as the King! _Look at you, boy!!!_ Ash’s going to love this!!”

“Professor Kukui!!”, Goh exclaims in embarrassment.

“You might be a man now, but you’re still the shy boy that timidly greeted me in the airport with a low “Alola”!”, the instructed man says while chuckling in a good tone, patting his shoulders. “Ready to use a Dazzling Gleam move to your guests and to the original Alolan Champion?”

“If I may correct you, Lunala can’t learn that Fairy-type move.”

Professor Kukui laughs, slapping Goh’s back. “That’s a very good point! Good answer, young researcher! Professor Cerise has told me great things about you and your recent studies to graduate for the Professor entitlement! Thanks to your efforts, you’ve been contributing a lot to our universal knowledge about Pokémon.”

“And my work is only beginning! I have so much to discover yet! Most of my missing Pokémon are Mythicals. A tough task, but not impossible!”

“That’s the spirit, Goh!”

“My dad’s park has got hundreds of residents now. He could almost convert that place into a Safari Zone. Fuchsia, has got a rival in Vermilion!”

“No capturing allowed, though!”

Everyone laughs after Goh’s slightly annoyed response, making the boy’s cheeks a little redder.

“You’re better to get going, young Lunala. Your Solgaleo is waiting in the altar!”

“ _Have you seen him already?!_ ”

“I did! I came here to see if everything was alright with you and to inform that everything’s set. You can appear when you feel ready!”

“Well, well! I guess it’s time, isn’t that right, Goh?, Chloe joyfully asked her friend.

Goh goes to the nearby chest of drawers to pick up the Pokéball-shaped box containing the wedding ring he would put on Ash’s finger and takes a deep breathing.

“Goh, can I see how it looks like?”, Serena asks. The charcoal-hair coloured boy opens the box to show it. The girl is marvelled with the silvered frame with engraved designs of Alolan motifs and a stylized Sunne symbol on the orange enamel. “ _It’s beautiful!!_ ”

“Their rings were commissioned here in Melemele Island at “The Red Coral” atelier! The jewel maker is very talented!”, Cilan pridefully explains.

“Oh, wait! I heard that Aria has commissioned a jewel piece there before! She told me it’s really high-quality hand manufacturing!”

“What you see here is only proof of it! A job well done!”

“I need to admit this but Cilan is an impeccable organiser. The ceremony will go fine, I’m sure of it.”

“Thank you, Chloe! Now if you don’t mind, I should return to the seats of the altar. I’ll tell everyone that you’re going to join us soon.”

“Sure! Just five minutes more and I’ll appear!”

“I’ll go with Cilan as well.”, Serena says. “You look great, Goh. And I’m happy for you.”

“Serena… thank you.”, Goh humbly smiles.

The woman grins back before leaving the room with the Unova acquaintance. Kukui turns to Goh and Chloe and winks. “Don’t arrive late! Ash was a little nervous before I left. I can’t wait to see how you react upon seeing him.”

Goh nods, seeing the Pokémon Professor leaving. Goh deeply inhales and exhales.

“You look like someone who’s about to confess to their crush. Is there any need for that?”, Chloe mocks her friend with a smirk.

“It feels surreal this day arrived… It has been eight years since we’ve bonded our relationship by tying a string of Destiny Knot to our fingers, after our first deep kiss. I daydreamt with a wedding scenario at points, since some of Ash’s friends begun telling me they were sure we would get married… And now it’s happening!”

“Time passes fast, doesn’t it? Goh, it’s no secret to you I wasn’t liking Ash at first. I thought he was the weirdest kid I had ever seen. Thinking about it, I hadn’t the best impression of him either.”

Goh giggles, remembering the happening. “You told me that you found him on the Laboratory’s staircase completely roasted by your Yamper’s electricity!”

“I feared I had fallen on a carbonized corpse and had to call dad down there! How did you expect me to react otherwise?”, Chloe lets out a small laugh. “But soon I realized he was one of the kindest people I had ever met, even though sometimes doing questionable instinctive actions. I understand to a certain degree why you fell in love for him. And you somehow broke through his denseness and awakened his interest on you as well. Look to your own self now! You’re minutes away to become his husband. I wasn’t expecting to see you so nervous, Goh. Come on, I remember so well you touching a freshly restored Aerodactyl barehand when you were a kid and your heart is racing because of a wedding?”

“I’m mostly worried about my outfit being too eccentric and being laughed at because of it…”

“You say that because you don’t know how Ash is dressed up! Knowing you, you won’t be disappointed. Trust me because I saw him already. And the others are going to love your tuxedo, I just know it. If anyone says the opposite, they are going to have issues with me!”

Chloe’s assuring words makes Goh feel more relaxed. He nods compassionately. “Thank you, Chloe.”, he says. The boy frowns in determination and tells his friend. “I’m ready.”

“That’s the Goh I know! Let’s go to the ceremony. Now promise me you won’t stutter once you need to tell your vows to Ash when you exchange rings. Make a better figure than him!”

“It’s a deal!”, he winks.

* * *

The two childhood friends leave Professor Kukui’s wooden house, onwards to the ceremony location. There is a soft breeze that gently swings the nearby palm trees and other exotic vegetation. The weather is stupendous. The sunlight is making Goh’s cloak shine with the light reflection of the scattered glitters on the thin fabric. The blue-eyed boy swallows in dry the moment he notices the flower arrangements over the sand and some commissioned replicas of pillars identical to the Altar of the Sunne and the Moone. That Cilan went down to the smallest detail possible, the tuxedo man thinks to himself, sweating from his forehead. They have arrived. Chloe looks to the friend that carried Lunala’s spirit and says: “There’s no turning back now. The moment I announce your arrival, you’ll have to show up. You’ll see that everyone is going to love your tuxedo!”

“I’m trusting you, Chloe. Thank you for everything. Really.”

“Don’t mention it. Now get ready.”, she responds with a grin.

Chloe enters in the ceremony area. All guests are there, linked both to Ash and Goh, including the adventure buddies the Pallet Town boy had met on his childhood and teenagerhood journeys. They are eager for the wedding to begin, all is prepared under the meticulous supervision of Cilan, the mastermind of the entire organisation, and Brock, who is the best man of the wedding. Kukui and Burnet had given a help for the decoration since the Ash suggested, with Goh’s consensus, to be similar to how it was the Professors’ wedding eight years before. The green-eyed girl observes some of the raven-haired man’s friends circling him while stablishing a conversation. As much as the talk seems to be fun, guessing from the occasional laughter she could hear, she had to bring everyone’s attention. So, she clears her throat. Now that all people and Pokémon were looking to her, she bows and begins to speak:

“Thank you for waiting! As the wingwoman of Goh, I truly appreciate your patience and devotion to have come to the wedding. Without further ado, I’ll let the fiancé who embodies Lunala announce his presence to his Solgaleo.”

“Sorry for taking time!”, Goh confidently says it out loud, now walking inside the area and showing himself to everyone else for the first time.

Diverse noises and reactions of astonishment and excitement are heard all over the place.

“ _Look at hiiiim!_ ”, Mallow comments in excitement.

“ _He looks superb!!!_ ”, Lana adds with the same feeling.

“I could almost mistake him for a real Lunala!!”, Sophocles happily tells to Kiawe and Brock who both of them couldn’t stop crying of emotion. “ _I couldn’t happier for them!!_ ”, both say in choir.

“Wow, kudos to the tailor!”, Iris claps while commenting this to her friend Cilan. “He truly nailed it!”

“The merit is also from Serena, she did the finishing touches!”, Cilan pridefully notes while readjusting his green bow.

“Serena?! I want the same but with Haxorus!! One day I’ll have to commission you an Haxorus fashion accessory! I need to show I’m a serious Dragon-type Master!”

“Sure thing! Just give me a call once you’re ready to go ahead with the idea!”, Serena winks with a giggle.

“That cloak’s really your style, Serena! One of your best tailoring works!”

“Thanks, Clemont!”

“I agree with my brother! You never disappoint when you create a fashion accessory!”

“I’m glad you also think so, Bonnie!”

Max observes Tracey’s sketchbook. The teenager does a humble smile and awkwardly asks:

“ _Tracey, you can’t even rest your hands from drawing during a wedding?_ ”

“How could I miss the opportunity to draw my two friends’ with incredible wedding suits like those? I need to register this!”

“Well, you’ve got a point!”, Max laughs in constraint. “But that’s true. Both look great!! I can’t wait to see Ash’s reaction!”

“ _Brother!! Brother!! Goh looks incredible!!_ ”, Lillie excitedly comments to Gladion who gives a faint laugh with his eyes closed.

“Certainly. He really didn’t disappoint with his outfit.”

“ _Oooooh!!!_ He arrived, Ash!!! Look!! _Look!!_ ”, May exclaims.

“ _Ah!!! Where is he?!?!?!?!_ ”

“Over there, Ash!!!”, Dawn points quickly.

“ _Eight years later and you’re the same wind headed idiot ever, Ash Ketchum!_ ”, complains Misty, unable to understand why Ash wasn’t paying attention to May and Dawn’s directions, pulling his ear strongly to force her clumsy friend to look to the right way. “HERE. _Don’t mess this up!!!_ ”

The Cerulean City Gym Leader quickly asks apologies to Goh with body gestures. There are a few seconds of silence. Hope’s Toxtricity was tempted to play a fitting song but his Trainer gently moved his arms downwards with a wide smile. Her Litten shakes her head negatively, unimpressed by her old-time Pokémon friend’s temptation. The two enamoured men, are dazzled with the elegance that the other one’s outfit was conferring them, leaving both speechless with sparkling eyes and a faint blushing on their cheeks. Goh is appreciating every detail on Ash’s white tuxedo, with the black and orange silk ornaments, the black shirt, the cyan sword pin and the large Solgaleo mane that could be only Serena’s handcrafting. Even the back side of the tuxedo resembles the Sunne Pokémon’s tail. Incredible. Ash does looks like a Solgaleo, Goh thinks with a great warmth running through his chest. Suddenly, a distant memory had sparked on his unquiet mind, slowing down the real time to relive a past happening in a fraction of second.

* * *

Goh is brought back in time, nine years before. It has been a month since [that terrible day that made the Vermilion Citizen very eager to cross paths with a Pokémon of the Psychic-type powerful enough to eliminate that bad memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780067), which was still very present. The day he got rejected after a proposal and judged by other students of the school. He nevermore returned to the building, preferring to isolate himself studying at home on his bedroom and dedicating even more time to do Pokémon research. Sometimes he prioritized this over homework which wasn’t giving him any pleasure in working on. He only found happiness learning more about these fantastic creatures that couldn’t judge him for what he was or looked like.

His research was interrupted by a door ring. The boy huffed in annoyance, while leaning his body to the chair. “ _Who is it…?_ ”, he mumbled to himself.

Goh got up to check the screen of the communicator on the main hall. It was Chloe. Probably to bring more homework, he thought. He pressed the locker button to allow his single friend to enter and waited for her arrival at the door. Once she had gotten out of the elevator, no word was exchanged. Chloe half-closed her eyes in annoyance. “ _Good afternoon for you too, Goh._ ”, she dryly greeted while pushing papers to his chest and a book. “Will you let me in, at least? Or are you too busy with your input hunting?”

Goh sighed as he returned to his bedroom while rolling his eyes, still saying nothing.

The girl entered and closed the door. Looking at the kitchen counter, she noticed that he recently had lunch and done the dishes. It looked more organized than Goh’s bedroom, that had scattered books, post-its and other sorts of notes a bit everywhere. It was getting worse, the pigtailed child thought to herself. Chloe knew that the rejection of the last month was behind the altered and cold behaviour of Goh. That was the only reason why she didn’t shout after him already and was being patient, although it wasn’t easy at times. Knowing she was the only friend Goh would trust, she expected more honesty from his side and thus telling her what she wasn’t supposed to have seen in that day at the school’s court. He clearly didn’t want to talk about this with her. Pride speaks louder, right? If only Goh would realize that keeping the negative feelings to himself wouldn’t prove him any strength at all, she kept thinking with some frustration.

“I’m still here, you know?”, she harshly informed him.

“I know.”, Goh responded without removing his eyes from the six-display setup plugged to his desktop computer as he typed fast on the keyboard. The machine was built with medium-high specs that would allow more advanced users like the blue-eyed boy to do multiple searches without overcharging his CPU and RAM hardware. The graphic card was also good enough to show fast some real-time graphs and diverse multimedia content.

“I wished you were as this dedicated to the homework we’re asked to do.”

“Shut up.”

“You didn’t do the Japanese homework last week.”

“It was a waste of time.”

“Writing a small text is a _waste of time_ to you? Look at _all_ these notes that _surround_ us! You _can_ write, Goh! You’re just being a slacker because you _want_ to! _Mr. I-know-all-about-Pokémon_ thinks it’s more _important_ to see what sort of roaming Pokémon are going to visit our city!”

“I’m sure a rare Pokémon will pass by here one day. I know it’s just a matter of time. And when it happens, I guarantee you I’m going to observe it in person.”

“Sure. He’ll definitely sit down at the roof of your apartment waiting for you.”, Chloe commented in pure sarcasm. Goh didn’t show any reaction to her statement. This begun bothering her. “Goh. Are you sure everything’s alright with you? You’re acting strange lately. You still didn’t tell me why you stopped to go to school.”

“I learnt I work better alone at home than going there. _Simply._ ”, he replied still without removing his eyes from the screens, hiding a slight frown that had surfaced on his face. Chloe knew he was lying.

“Really? Your lack of homework deliveries to the professor says otherwise.”

“Check the notebook side to my Blastoise plush. That’s the Maths one that you can show her tomorrow.”

The girl picked the book up and read the last written pages. It was indeed done.

“Better than nothing. Our teacher has been complaining that you haven’t been doing everything. I don’t know what to respond her anymore.”

“That’s my problem. Not yours.”

“ _Why should I keep bothering indeed…_ ”

There were a lot of windows opened in those six full HD screens. It was a true wonder how her friend could pay attention to all of those. He could only be searching for information related with Mew because the texts and photographs were all about Legendary Pokémon that were spotted by professionals involved into Pokémon studies and observation. Goh stopped his quick typing for an instant after one Pokémon had caught his attention. Curiously it also shared the Psychic-type like Mew. He clicked in few hyperlinks to open more tabs, containing photographs of the Legendary Pokémon in question flying over the night skies of the distant region of Alola. There was an audio file present in one of the webpages that he decided to play it on his speakers, that described the following:

_“Lunala is a Psychic and Ghost type Legendary Pokémon only spotted in the skies of Alola region at night time. It is estimated to measure four meters height and weighting about a hundred and twenty kilograms. It is said to be a female evolution of Cosmog. When its third eye activates, away it flies to another world where is said to live at. This Pokémon devours light, drawing the moonless dark veil of night over the brightness of day. It is very rarely seen flying during daylight and stablishing contact with human race. Records of it exist in writings from long, long ago, where it was known by the name “the beast that calls the moon.”. This is the only known Pokémon to know the move Moongeist Beam. Lunala touches the golden tips of her wings to create a complete circle that resembles a Full Moon, hence scientists call this Lunala’s Full Moon phase. Due to the discreet nature of this Legendary Pokémon, many things remain a mystery and enigmatic.”_

Goh blinked his eyes in intrigue. He clicked on a video that didn’t last more than ten seconds of a sighting of Lunala, flying while leaving some glittering light scattering behind each wing flap. [Her screech could be heard, with a faint mystical echo on the end](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkwICOPVkTM). “ _I never saw this Pokémon before…_ ”, he commented low.

Chloe gave out a mischievous smirk with her arms crossed. “Did you lose interest on Mew already? It took you three years for that.”

Goh yelped, finally looking to her by turning his body and pouting upsettingly. “ _N-No, I didn’t!!_ What makes you say that?!”

“You seemed suddenly interested about that Pokémon called Lunala.”, Chloe explained, clearly teasing with Goh. The white-dressed lass approached the display that showcased a high-quality photograph of the Munne Pokémon to observe her more closely. She then looked to Goh. “You aren’t very different from her anyway. Mysterious, barely shows herself to people… is awaken up late… You’re like a Lunala, Goh.”

“ _Don’t call me out!!!_ I _don’t_ stay up late _every day_!!! And why are you calling me a Lunala?! Are you kidding me?!?! I’m not like her! Do I have wings?! Or a crescent-moon shaped head?! Don’t say nonsense!!!”

Chloe stuck her tongue out a little, appreciating to have finally caused a reaction on her friend. The girl looked to her phone, realizing the hours. “Well, Goh. I only came here to bring the homework prints. I’ll show the Maths notebook tomorrow. See you.”

Goh waited for Chloe to get out from the apartment while sat on his own chair. He let out an angered grunt while placing the elbows over the desk and the hands over his head once he heard the door closing.

“She keeps questioning me about how I feel!! _I’m ok!!!_ I just don’t need to talk with other people. _Nothing wrong with that!!!_ ”

He let out a long sigh. After lifting his head again, he observed the photographs of the Munne Pokémon for a second time. He was still annoyed after the odd comparison that Chloe had just told him. “ _I’m like a Lunala… Humph… She doesn’t know what she’s saying..._ ”

Goh clicked on the audio file for a second time, to listen again the data about the Legendary Pokémon. He did the same for the video that showed her flight and known cry. There was a detail on the video that caught his attention. He replayed it but with slow-motion activated. He realized there was a very short frame where a bluish light had absorbed the Pokémon inside and disappeared from the footage. The boy, now calmer, was reflecting about this. He placed the fingertips on the edge of the desk and leaned forward to look better to this detail. The boy then retook his sitting position, talking to himself:

“ _Lunala… The Munne Pokémon…………….. Maybe she’s not from this world. That light… took her somewhere. But where, exactly?..._ ”

The nine-year old lad decided to make another search. He wanted to know if there were more Pokémon with this kind of power. It took no time for him to find a page that talked about Lunala’s counterpart: Solgaleo. He looked to other photographs showing this Legendary Pokémon and played other audio file that informed:

_“Solgaleo is a Psychic and Steel type Legendary Pokémon only spotted in the skies and rough soils of Alola region at day time. It is estimated to measure approximately three meters and forty centimetres of height and weighting about two hundred and thirty kilograms. It is said to be a male evolution of Cosmog. At the activation of its third eye, it departs for another world where is believed to belong. The intense light it radiates from the surface of its body can make the darkest of nights light up like midday. It is very rarely seen flying during night. In writings from the distant past, it's called by the name “the beast that devours the sun”. This is the only known Pokémon to know the move Sunsteel Strike. Solgaleo exhibits his imponent mane to resemble the shape of Sun, hence scientists call this Solgaleo’s Radiant Sun phase. Although he was seen more frequently by humans than his counterpart Lunala, many things remain a about the Sunne Pokémon.”_

Just like the Lunala page, there was in this one a video footage of a running Solgaleo over some dry hills of Poni Island. [In the end he disappeared after his characteristic cry was heard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cwj66jZKrC8). Repeating the same analysis procedure of before, there was also the same type of light creating a door where Solgaleo would enter and vanish. Goh hummed, placing a finger over his lips under reflection, with the other hand supporting the elbow. “Solgaleo seems to come from the same place as Lunala… And they seem to be connected. A Pokémon that resemble like a sun and a moon… Mew must contain their DNA as well.”, he commented to himself yawning. “ _I shouldn’t have stood up until two of the morning… I feel the tiredness now…_ ”

Goh tried to investigate more about the Alolan duo of Mythical Pokémon and their relationship of symbiosis. The more he could gather, the gloomier he would get. Especially after having discovered a short record about the two Pokémon flying on the sunset like two unbreakable partners in an adventure. He pushed the keyboard sideways and rested his head over the crossed arms over the surface, thinking about different subjects. The image of Lunala ran through his mind again. Goh spoke to himself in a slow and low tone:

“ _Chloe must be right… I must be like a Lunala. She doesn’t show herself to people… Probably to not let her secrets to be found out… If she isn’t from this world…_ _then I’m not as well…_ ”

Goh closed his eyes, now thinking:

_“Chloe wouldn’t understand how it feels to be rejected by someone you liked… and how cruel people can be when your heart works so differently from what you are expected to… I can’t tell her this happened to me… I just want to forget about it!...”_

Before he could continue his mental reflections, the curious boy fell asleep. Shortly afterwards, he saw himself in an oneiric world. It was dark, lifeless. He didn’t know where he was. A cry broke the silence. This sounded familiar. Turning his back made him realize that the landscape changed. Stars, planets, nebulas and other celestial bodies filled the emptiness of the pitch-black colour background he was in. And to his shock, there was Lunala, right in front of him. He fell backwards, crawling in fear. “ _LU-LUNALA?!_ ”

The Pokémon looked serene to the fearful boy. She closed her eyes and showed her back. Goh let out a humming sound of wonder, tilting his head. Once he got up he asked: “ _Do you want me to climb?..._ ”

Lunala nodded. Goh hesitated at first but once he got courage, he touched the skin the Pokémon and jumped to her back. The Pokémon flapped her wings and took off. The boy’s eyes glittered in marvel. This was flying?! The feeling was indescribable. The boy stretched his left hand to catch stardust over the way. It has been a while since he was this happy. He shouted out of joy, laughing out loud. “ _You’re incredible, Lunala!!_ ”, he complimented. “There’s so much I want to ask you! _Is it true you live in other world other than mine?!_ ”

The Pokémon didn’t respond. She decided to stop in middle air. Goh begun fearing his question might have bothered her. The boy gesticulated in anxiety, asking apologies over and over for making questions and that he would understand if she didn’t want to say anything. Soon he realized it wasn’t the case. Lunala was staring to a blinding white light whose source was unclear. Goh leaned sideways to try having a better look, with a hand partially covering the eyes. “Who’s there? _It’s moving!..._ ”, he asked.

Step by step, the living source revealed itself. Goh gasped. It was Solgaleo who was obfuscating the surroundings. “SOLGALEO!!”, Goh exclaimed. “The two Alolan Pokémon are here, on the same spot!!!”

The boy rushed to look for his smartphone. For some reason he couldn’t locate it. Did he forget about the device at home? Very unusual to leave his device behind, he thought. However, they weren’t alone. Goh noticed that someone was riding Solgaleo’s back. A human child like him. He wore sporty clothes but it was impossible to see how his face looked light, hidden behind the white light.

“W-Who’s in your back, Solgaleo?! _Hey!!!_ Who are you?! Did Solgaleo pick you up, like Lunala did to me?! Are you from Alola?! Or from Kanto like me?! Please answer!! I don’t know where am I!!”

The mysterious child that was on Solgaleo’s side didn’t answer. Instead, he stretched his hand, as if he was inviting him to go somewhere. Goh gave a step backwards, not knowing what to say. He looked to both nodding Lunala and Solgaleo. It seems there was no issue for them for Goh to take that hand. Maybe Lunala knew this kid after all? He wasn’t comfortable to interact with strangers. But if Lunala says it is alright, then there should be no issues about it. Goh frowned and gave out a smile while stretching his hand to the enigmatic child. “I’m Goh, from Vermilion City! And yours? What’s your name?”

At the precise second that Goh gives his hand to the other one, he wakes up, lifting his head instantly to look at every corner of the bedroom. “It was just a dream!...”, he said, scrubbing his hand over the heavy eyes. “ _It was so realistic… I could feel I was really holding the hand of someone else… Who was that boy…? Oh well…_ I’m overthinking about it…”.

Goh spent the rest of the afternoon rearranging his bedroom. He had quickly placed this subject on the side. Dreams are known to be the result of different elements, including memories, desires and subconscious worrying, that do not necessarily reveal the future or the truth. But the sweatshirt youngster was sure that he had found the second Pokémon he wants to meet up personally, right after Mew.

* * *

Goh wasn’t reminding about this dream since he had it. Suddenly, looking to Ash majestically dressed up like a Solgaleo had brought that ancient memory back. Goh always believed in the truths defended by Science but sometimes, there were things that were just unexplainable. Was that dream a signal, after all? Coincidentally or not, Ash has ridden a Solgaleo before, his personality is very identical to the Sunne Pokémon and admitted to share affinity for it since they began dating months after they had met each other. If Goh started to feel connected to Lunala, he knew it was all Chloe’s fault. Even more after having purchased the Destiny Knot during childhood. What was pure friend mockery at first, now it was much more than just a joke. It was a sign. A Future Sight. The traced destiny.

Ash’s face can’t contain his passionate feelings. He is overwhelmed with how Goh looks like. “Goh!!... _You look…!... Wow!!!..._ I don’t even _know_ where to _start_!!”

His friends laugh, delighted by his reaction and stuttering, finding it pretty genuine and adorable. Seeing this type of approval makes Goh close his eyes with great confidence, but not hiding the blushing on his cheeks and the glow on his eyes upon reopening them. He approaches his lover, softly mocking him:

“Earth, calls Ash. Are you here, or in the moon? _Hm…?_ ”, he asks few centimetres away from his woozy face. A finger snap close to his ears manage to bring Ash’s senses back. The former Alolan Champion felt Butterfree on his belly when Goh leaned close to his ear to whisper the following compliment: “ _You look fabulous!..._ ”

Ash smiles with all his white teeth. “I was waiting for you. Should we go to the altar?”, he asks while showing his stretched hand. Goh retrieves the gesture. The touch makes his eye pupils shrink instantly, remembering that dream. The warmth of the hand’s skin, was exactly the same. Even the way it cautiously grabbed his own, with sufficient firmness. The man watched Ash’s hand as he thought:

_“The boy……………._

_The boy of that dream………………._

_…was nothing more, nothing else……._

_…other than Ash himself._

_It was you!!..._

_It was you!!!... all this time………...!!!!!”_

__

Goh smiles compassionately for a few seconds. He then changes to a prideful facial expression while nodding with his head. The two men walk towards the altar, with a thrilled reception of the present guests, being clapped and congratulated, under the music selected by their childhood friend Hope that gladly accepted to sing a solo version of the music her ancestors at Alola were singing in homage to the Mythical Pokémon that represent the Sun and the Moon: [The Legendary Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6ec6vHgsNs).

**Author's Note:**

> Little did Chloe know that this play with Lunala would turn into something big!!
> 
> As a small trivia, I've designed the wedding rings and corresponding outfits during Summer and the illustrations can be seen over here ^^: https://harukadrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/624091001203605505/ive-been-entertained-for-the-latest-days-in
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you until my next text! Either Litten Narrative's Chapter 6 or a separate work like this one! Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
